Xion's Ohana joins the Spy Kids
Xion's Ohana joins the Spy Kids is an upcoming crossover to made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: The Justice Guardians meet two kids named Carmen and Juni Cortez, whose parents are secretly spies. When their parents, Jeffrey, Jaden are kidnapped by Fegan Floop, Xion and the others must go rescue them. Trivia *Xion senses the goodness within Floop. * Xion tends to Baby Lily's needs throughout the Adventure. * A robot clone of Xion appears in this. At the end, she leaves to travel the world in search of her own purpose, respectfully knowing she could never be like Xion. Scenes I'm in charge for now. *DJ: What are we gonna do? *Discord: *attempts to take some of the emergency money* *Xion: Don't even think about it. *Discord: Oh come on. It's just for cab fee. *Xion: *crosses her arms* *Discord: No? How 'bout just for a vending machine? *Xion: We're not taking that money, Discord. It's only for emergencies. *Discord: It's an emergency enough. Most of the team members are missing and we don't know where we are. *Xion: I know that. But until we know where they're at, Uncle Beetles and I are in charge of the team. And we're not taking that money. *Discord: *moans* Being ordered around by a seven-year old. How humiliating. *Xion: *rolls her eyes* *Baby Lily: Hey! She's a pwincess! You have to wisten to hew!! *Xion: It's okay, Lily. *Discord: Even more humiliating. I'm being ordered around by a baby. *Baby Lily: *sticks her tongue at Discord* *Xion: Come on, you two. *Baby Lily: Sowwy, Cousin Xion.... *Xion: *smiles and picks her up* It's okay. *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Xion* You'we a wondewfuw pwincess and weadew, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Aww...thanks, Lily. I miss them *Xion: *stroking Baby Lily's hair* *Baby Lily: *sniffs* I miss mommy and daddy... *Xion: I miss my mommy and daddy too. *Baby Lily: I miss mommy's kisses most.... *Xion: Oh, Lily... *Baby Lily: What do you miss most cousin Xion? *Xion: I miss my mommy's sweet angelic voice. *Tammy: Yeah? I miss getting baths from my mommy. *DJ: I miss being with my daddy. *Discord: I miss having my weekly tea parties with Fluttershy. We'd have them on this day of the week. *Scootaloo: I miss Rainbow Dash... She's such an inspiration to me.... *Apple Bloom: AppleJack would usually come in to help us, like when she saved me from that chimera... *Babs Seed: You told me about that. *Sweetie Belle: I remember how Rarity surprised me at the Sisterhooves Social... *Serenity: Joey would give me courage as I would always give him courage. *Nails: I hope the bosses are okay... Staying Strong *Xion: *summons her Stormfall Keyblade and sighs* *Tammy: Xion? You okay? *Xion: Oh. Yeah. *smiles* I'm fine. *takes out a cloth and starts polishing her Keyblade* Just thinking about mommy. *Tammy: Yeah. I'm thinking about my mommy too. *Xion: *polishing her Keyblade* Whenever I hold this Keyblade she gave me, I feel her strength and presense with me, and it gives me a reason to stay positive and strong. *Tammy: Wow... Wake up! *Tammy: *nudges Xion* Xion! We've gotta get going! Wake up! *Xion: *mutters as she sleeps* * Taking care of Lily * Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Spin-Off crossover films